Hikari
by miimii13
Summary: Hikari a crazy ninja chick meets a crazy ninga guy and they both go on a mission and fail...from there on in there journey begins!...plz read to find out what happens! I suck as summaries!


**Hikari**

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

A figure of some sort cleared the room of the men standing guard within seconds. There she stood in front of the drug dealer with her hand clutched on her sword. Then with one single sweep she took him out.

The next day there she was cleaning her sword that was stained with the blood of a unworthy man. She then went on putting her sword back into its sheath after she had rid the blood off her Aka Ryuu. Her Aka Ryuu was her sword that was given to her by her brother Haru. Haru died while on a mission to stop a big drug deal from going down, but while in the process he got stabbed and was left with what little air he had behind a shipping box. Hikari watched in horror as her brother got stabbed and then there she was by his side in the pouring rain. Drenched in water she took her brothers sword as he put up his hand with the sword in his hand to give it to Hikari. She clutched it and swore to take revenge. From that day on she's taken every mission and trained to be the most elite ninja of her clan.

The clock struck midnight and Hikari was off to stop the next crime. While running on the roof tops and jumping from one top to the next she suddenly came to a halt. There she was on the ground of the roof top.

"What the hell was that?" as she looked up to see what it was, she found herself puzzled. It was a boy, a ninja to be exact. He then looked up too and was wondering what he just ran into. As he looked up he saw Hikari and said, "Wow, she's so beautiful, like an angel, a ninja angel." Hikari then slapped him to wake him up. He was startled and was like,

"What was that for?"  
"For, saying those ridiculous words." While smacking him across the head.  
"It's not my fault, you know."  
"Whatever, who are you?"  
"My name's Ryuu, what about you?"  
"It isn't important, who do you work for?"  
"I'm not answering if you don't answer."

Hikari then got up and continued her running to get to her destination. As she was running she was wondering about whom Ryuu was and what ninja clan he was a part of and who he was working for. As she was running she sensed a presence behind her and so grabbed her ninja stars and then chucked them without looking back. "Bullseye." Hikari then came to the victim and found Ryuu pinned to the floor. "Ha ha, wow I can't believe you're in that position and you're a ninja, ha ha ha ha ha." She then unpinned him and retrieved her ninja stars and took off once more.

Ryuu then went on chasing after her and this time caught up with Hikari. Hikari then went on with him beside her. It was quiet for a few moments but then Ryuu and Hikari both opened there mouths and looked at each other to say something then stopped. Ryuu then went on in silence to let Hikari speak.  
"Who are you?" as she said while running.  
"Ryuu, of the Aka Ryuu ninja clan." Answered Ryuu.  
"Really?" as Hikari sounded astonished.  
"Yeah, why?" as he responded back.  
"Because I thought that all the Aka Ryuu ninjas died after that huge explosion at their base." As she explained why.  
"Well, I actually wasn't near the base, I was gone on a mission that the entire clan decided to send me on."  
"Really? That seems a bit suspicious, it seems like they sent you just in time…hmm…"as she responded and then went on wondering.  
" I thought so too, but then I found out that they didn't even know, but were set up by someone, someone who betrayed the clan. I've been looking for that person since, and I will take revenge." He said this with the passion burning in his eyes. Hikari looked at him with compassion and then realized that she was almost at her destination.

Hikari then ran a bit faster and then stopped on top of the roof top to scope out the area. Ryuu also did the same and asked, "Is this your target?"  
Hikari answered, "Yeah, apparently the boss was a part of a ninja clan and left, he also killed his comrades."  
"Do you know his name?"  
"Yeah, it's…why do you want to know?"  
"Because this is my target and I wasn't told there name."  
"All right fine its Akio."  
"I...I...I can't believe it…I…I finally found him." He said shocked to hear the name.  
"What's going on? You okay?"  
"I'm fine, I suggest you get out of here and now." he said this with a straight face with a hint of anger.  
"Why? Why should I? Besides I've got to take him down, so why don't you leave since you were stuttering with your words after you heard his name." she said with a expression that can't be explained. He then ignored her and watched for a few moments before he spoke again.  
"I'm only telling you to leave for your own safety; it's not safe for you out here, especially since the boss is Akio." He spoke with care and concern for Hikari's safety.  
"My name is Hikari, I'm the only one left of my clan and I've trained to be the most elite ninja." She spoke while standing up and looking straight into Ryuu's eyes.

The two then came up with a plan and decided to stick with the plan rather than go their separate ways and get killed. They both agreed to meet back on the same roof top after the mission was over.

**Please review! :) Critisism is needed since I suck at writing and I'm a first timer! Next Chapter will be up soon! Hopefully. :]**


End file.
